The Space Between
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: After Kagome is injurd by Kikyo, Inuyasha brings her home to recover. The only problem is Kagome can't wake until her spirit truely wants to. While Inuyasha waits for her spirit's decision, Kagome has a chat with someone who will help her.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

A/N: Hey all I found this on my computer the other day when I was looking for something else. I think I wrote it over a year ago. Any who I hope you all enjoy it.

**__**

The Space Between

Inuyasha

The stars in the modern sky always looked dim in his eyes, but non-more then tonight. The moon was full and bright, but its cheer was lost on the hanyou as he leapt through the well. How had it come to this? How could he have let this happen? If he had only been a moment later… 

He looked down at the girl in his arms. The bandage around her left shoulder was turning red again and needed to be changed. Carefully he jumped from the well on the shrine grounds and up into her room. Inuyasha gently lay her on the bed before pulling a spare blanket from her closet and covering her. Taking the first aid kit from her pack he redressed her wound.

Resting his head on his arms he watched her. He had done this many times without her knowing, but this time was different. Before he would be gone by morning, long before she would wake, but this time he would stay and hope for her to wake. No matter what she would tell him later, he hoped, this time it was definitely his fault. It had been a stupid fight. She just wanted a bath. But he got mad and yelled, then ran off in a huff. By the time Kikyo's scent reached his nose…

Flashback

He didn't want to believe what his nose was telling him. He could smell Kagome at the hot spring and Kikyo somewhere nearby. It was the smell of Kagome's fear and tears that drove him harder. His sensitive ears picked up on the voices ahead long before they came into view.

"Do you think he could ever really love you? You're nothing more then a copy. A replacement for what he really wants. Me." Kikyo's voice cut the air with its usual cold hard edge. Kagome gave no reply and soon Kikyo's cold laughter filled his ears. "Are you afraid little girl? Or do you think he will come to save you? He's coming now, but it is to see me. Not to save you." A muffled sob reached his ears.

"I don't care what you say! Inuyasha my never love me, but he's still my friend and he wouldn't let you kill me!" Kagome yelled.

"Then you will just have to be dead when he gets here." Kikyo replied calmly. He was so close now he could hear to bow string stretch. With a final burst of speed, Inuyasha leapt into the clearing. Kagome was pinned to a tree by Kikyo's soul gatherers, looking as if she had just gotten dressed. Her face was stained in tears, though weather from Kikyo's words or fear he couldn't tell. Kikyo's bright pink arrow was already in flight, straight for Kagome's heart. 

He rushed forward and shoved her away, but not fast enough. The arrow missed her heart, but embedded itself in her shoulder instead. Instantly her eyes when blank as if her soul had been taken away.

"Kagome!" he called out to her, pleading for her to be ok. She didn't even move.

"She will not wake." Kikyo said calmly.

"What have you done to her!?" he yelled rounding on the dead miko.

"Gotten her out of our way. Now she can not interfere with your promise." She answered simply, "You need not worry about her any more." He cast a cold look at the woman he once loved so dearly. He felt torn. Part of him wanted to eliminate the threat to Kagome, but another part just wouldn't let him hurt Kikyo. He could no more raise a hand to hurt her now then he could do so to Kagome. Angry, as much at himself as at Kikyo, he lifted the fallen girl into his arms and took off to Kaede's village. Kikyo only frowned at him retreating back.

End Flashback

Inuyasha reached out a touched her face gently. She was cool under his hand and he pulled the blanket more snuggly around her. The bandages where quickly turning red again, but more slowly then before. He had given her some of his blood to quicken the healing, but he was still unsure if it would be enough. Kikyo's arrow would not let her spirit free unless she truly wanted to live, or at least that's what Kaede said. He had brought her home in hopes of making her more comfortable. 

"Kagome…" He whispered into the dark, "I'm sorry." He slid his knuckles over her cheek. "This is all my fault." He felt something warm and moist slide down his own cheek. The smell of his own tears stunk his nose, but he didn't bother to push the feeling away. No one was here to see, so what did it matter.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Inuyasha began to speak to the unconscious girl, "But I have to tell you something." He paused and took a deep breath. "Kagome when you leave… I'm… afraid. I'm afraid something's going to happen to you. Afraid you'll get hurt. Most of all I'm afraid you won't come back, that I'll never see you again." He cupped her face with his hand, her warm breath caressing his skin in even gusts. "I don't want to loss you." He held his breath as if she might respond. He frowned but pressed on, "I want to be by your side forever. Kikyo is just an obligation, once Naraku is dead she'll be at peace. Then I want to be with you." He fell silent again.

"Gods I'm pathetic! I can't even protect you from a dead women. Now, after all the times you tried to get me to talk, I have to open up when your almost dead!" He slumped back on the bed and returned to only watching her. Two rivers rolled down his cheeks, "Please don't die Kagome. I need you."

*********************************************************

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. Everything was black except of the circle of white light where she was now half-laying. She squinted her eyes, trying to see into the darkness. It was a futile effort. Sitting up she tried to fathom how she had gotten… wherever she now was. The last thing she could remember clearly was Kikyo's arrow and Inuyasha both coming at her. After that it was all a blank. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Looking in the direction of the sound she could see a vague outline of a human form. She stared hard but even as the figure drew within a few feet of the light she could make out no detail other then the figure was definitely male. Nervously she moved away from the man.

"You need not fear me young miko." The man's voice was soft and gentle, "I have not come to hurt you." Kagome gave the slightest of nods and the man stepped forward. Her eyes widened in shock. The man was as tall, if not taller, then Sesshoumaru. He had long white hair very much like the aforementioned demon. His molten gold slit pupil eyes, however, reminded her more if Inuyasha's. They were bright and lively, shining with the all the inner emotions. His cheeks each had two red stripes but his features where more boyish. He was dressed in an outfit much like Sesshoumaru's, but without the armor.

"You… you're…Inuyasha's father aren't you?" Kagome asked nervously as she tried to get to her feet. She gave what she hoped to was a respectful bow, being that her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Yes, I am. My name is Inutashi and, if I'm not mistaken, you are Kagome." He answered and returned her bow.

"But…you're dead. Does that mean… I'm…?" Kagome could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Wait! No Crying!" Inutashi started to panic, "You're not dead yet! Please don't cry!" Kagome couldn't keep down the giggle at the familiar reaction to tears. Once she had regained her control, he returned to his Sesshoumaru-like poise. "As I was saying, you are not dead yet. You are now in the place between life and death."

"I'm not sure I understand." Kagome replied.

"Please sit with me." Inutashi said as he waved his hand. Out of nowhere a low table appeared. It was set with plates of cookies and a pot of tea. Two red satin pillows were ready for them to kneel upon. Inutashi picked up the tea and served her first, then himself. "I'd like to start by thanking you for saving my son. His mother and I were very happy that day."

"Your welcome. But I really didn't see it as much of a choice at the time." Kagome replied as she took a cookie from the plate that he offered her.

"That I can understand. I'd also like to apologize for his behavior immediately afterwards. It wasn't one of my prouder moments." Inutashi added.

"No need to apologize, no harm done." Kagome answered. Inutashi nodded.

"On to business then. Do you know why you are here?" Kagome shook her head. "The arrow you were shot with was meant to kill you. Had Inuyasha not come when he did, it probably would have. However, since it missed your heart it only sealed your spirit. You are in this place because you must choose weather you want to live or die."

"But I want to live." Kagome interjected. Inutashi shook his head.

"It is not that simple. You hold doubt about some large part of your life. Until you can accept it you are stuck in this…limbo, if you will. Only after you accept your doubt for what it is, can you make the choice. That is why I am here to guide you."

"Not to be rude, but why you. Don't they have some body else to do this sort of work?" Inutashi smiled in a very fatherly manner.

"It is simple. I asked to do this. I did so because you have greatly affected the lives of both my sons. And without you I fear the choices Inuyasha will make." Kagome couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks. "So, do you know the doubt that holds you here?" He wore a smile that told her he already knew. Kagome got that uncomfortable if-I-lie-they'll-know feeling she got from her mother sometimes. Looking at this demon before her she knew she could no more lie to him then to his son. She sighed.

"I think so… I…" she suddenly found her lap very interesting, "I love Inuyasha, but… he loves Kikyo. To him I'm just a shard detector." 

"Is that so?" Inutashi sounded amused. "For someone who is only a 'shard detector' he gets upset over you a lot." She opened her mouth to reply but he held up his hand up for silence. "Let me guess. He gets mad when you try to leave, yells at you when you get hurt, and has a jealous streak a mile wide."

"That just because if I'm with another guy, or hurt, or absent he can't find the shards." Kagome sounded bitter. "But Kikyo shows up and suddenly I'm not worth hanging around."

"He came to rescue you today." Inutashi offered. Kagome looked away.

"No, he came to see Kikyo. When he saw what she was doing, he charged me too." A tear slid down her face, "He's probably on his way to hell with her right now." Inutashi looked at with a small smile.

"Let's find out." He waved his hand. And the darkness surrounding then turned into the hot spring clearing. Everything was frozen. Kikyo had just loosed her arrow, Inuyasha had just leapt from the trees, and she was still tied to the tree by the soul stealers. Inutashi looked at her then snapped his fingers. Everything moved.

Inuyasha shot forward with all the speed he had and shoved her. The arrow was close behind, but because Inuyasha had pushed her it only hit her shoulder. Inutashi snapped his fingers again and everything stopped. Inuyasha was half way between slashing Kikyo's bug things and catching her as she fell. Kikyo still was posed from her shot, but she looked very pissed.

"As I see it he saved you." Inutashi said calmly, without any edge of accusation in it. Kagome felt terrible. "Shall we see what else has happened in your absents?" She nodded. Inutashi waved his hand and the scene changed. 

Now they where in her room. She could see her body lying in bed with Inuyasha kneeling next to her, his back to the room. His hand was poised just over her face as if he was going to touch her cheek with the back of his hand. Inutashi smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Kagome…" He whispered, "I'm sorry." His knuckles caressed her cheek gently. "This is all my fault. I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to tell you something." He paused and took a deep breath. "Kagome when you leave… I'm… afraid. I'm afraid something's going to happen to you. Afraid you'll get hurt. Most of all I'm afraid you won't come back, that I'll never see you again." He cupped her face "I don't want to loss you." He fell silent for a moment, "I want to be by your side forever. Kikyo is just an obligation, once Naraku is dead she'll be at peace. Then I want to be with you." He fell silent again.

"Gods I'm pathetic! I can't even protect you from a dead women. Now, after all the times you tried to get me to talk, I have to open up when your almost dead!" He slumped back on the bed. "Please don't die Kagome. I need you."

Inutashi snapped his fingers and the scene froze. Kagome blinked several times in surprise. He hadn't exactly said he loved her, but he did want to be with her instead of Kikyo. She looked at Inutashi to find him wearing a calm smile very like her mother had at times.

"Hell looks an awful lot like your home, does it not?" The great dog demon asked coyly. Kagome's head dropped. Not only had Inuyasha saved her but brought her home as well. And she had doubted him. "Would you like to see what he is doing at this moment?" Inutashi continued. Kagome could only nod her reply.

************************************************************

The sun was beginning peek through the window of Kagome's room. Still she slept. Inuyasha had watched her all night. The bleeding had stopped and the wound closed, but still Kagome did not wake. He could hear her family starting to wake. How was he going to explain this? What could he say? Never before had he let her come home injured. Now she was in a sleep that could be permanent. The sound of her mother's footsteps drew his attention to the door. Swallowing hard he waited. The door swung open and Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head in.

"Oh hello Inuyasha." She chirped, "I'm glad to see you are here. Would you mind waking Kagome and telling her breakfast is ready."

"I can't." He replied softly.

"If she gets mad just tell her I told you to do it." She started to leave.

"No. I mean I can't wake her. No one can." He replied firmly. Mrs. Higurashi blinked and stepped into the room. 

"What do you mean?" Her eyes watched the hanyou leaning over her daughter and bit her lip. "She's not…" The sentence died in her throat.

"No." Inuyasha replied, "But she got hurt and it's my fault. Now she can only wake if her spirit wills her to." Inuyasha was looking at the woman from the corner of his eye, his ears drooping in shame.

"Perhaps we should talk about this over breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi offered opening the door for him.

"With all due respect. I will not. If I am not here when she wakes, the gods only know what she'll do." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the room. She returned shortly with a bowl of Raman. Inuyasha nodded his thanks.

*******************************************************

"You possess a very understanding mother." Inutashi said as he snapped his fingers. "If I had been in her position, I would have ripped his head off. Of course I'm a demon. Let's continue shall we."

********************************************************

He wasn't sure how long it had been but his Raman was stone cold by the time Souta came into the room. The young boy walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping sister. He turned his attention to the half-demon with a strange look on his face. There was something about that look that just didn't sit well with Inuyasha. It reminded him of Shippou when he thought Kagome would never come back.

"Mama told me." Souta said simply. Inuyasha only snorted in reply. "I thought you were going to protect her?" Souta's adoration had never been one of the things Inuyasha liked, but something about the way the boy said it made him want to crawl under a rock.

"It isn't that simple." Inuyasha answered without looking at the boy.

"What's so complicated about it? You promised to protect her. Why didn't you?" Inuyasha just looked down. His ears drooping even farther. "I thought you were a hero." Souta made it sound like an accusation, though there was no edge.

"No one's perfect." Inuyasha grunted softly. Souta just frowned and walked out. Inuyasha watched as the door closed. As much as it hurt, Souta was right. Why didn't he protect her like he promised? Had he taken care of Kikyo from the start, this never would have happened. At that moment he made a decision. Standing up for the first time in hours he pulled off his shirts and tossed them on the floor. He pulled Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard and watched it transform. Carefully he kneeled back down next to her.

"Kagome. Souta's right. I promised to give my life to protect you. I have failed in that promise." He lay the sword on the bed next to her. "I can not go on in this life with that guilt and shame. I don't think I could go on living without you any way. If you want to die, then I'm going with you. You promised to be by my side forever and I promise you the same." He leaned on the bed and resumed his visual. After a minute a bittersweet chuckle rose in his throat. "If you could hear me now; I bet you would sit me till my skull cracked and give me that bull shit about life being precious." His dark laughter died as he ran sad eyes over her. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, willing the young girl to wake.

*******************************************************

"He wouldn't!!" Kagome screamed. Inutashi winced at the volume. The great demon lord snapped his fingers and the images around them froze again.

"I assure you, young Kagome, he will." Inutashi replied evenly.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that your son just said he would kill himself!" Kagome yelled at the demon. She suddenly seemed to remember whom she was talking to and sunk back into her pillow, her face Beet red. Inutashi just raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"My Lady is correct. You are quite the little spitfire. To tell you the truth, Inuyasha's contemplation does concern me. But it is better for him to join you in death, rather then living the rest of his life with the guilt of letting you down. Look at what happened to him after Kikyo's death." He glanced over at Kagome, who was still an incredible shade of red, "This is where I must leave you to your decision. I can do no more for you. However, when you choose to move on to the next life, you are welcome to stay with my mate and I. I think Inuyasha would be happy to have you there." He rose gracefully to his feet. He nodded his farewell to her as he faded away.

Kagome was left with the image of Inuyasha watching over her prone form. He was willing to take his own life to be with her. He had saved her…he always saved her. He had said he wanted to be with her, not Kikyo. She slumped into her seat. She really did want to live. A bright light surrounded her and everything went black.

**************************************************

Inuyasha watched her face carefully. He was sure he saw her move just a moment ago. Maybe he imagined it. Then her face twitched ever so slightly. He leaned closer. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes slid open.

"Kagome…?" He asked hopefully.

"Life is too precious to waste…" she muttered. He could have kissed her, and would have if it weren't for the rosary.

"You heard that, did you?" replied sheepishly, "What else did you hear?" She smiled.

"You saved me, and everything after that." He blushed. "Found a great place for us to be after we leave for the next life."

"So you did die." He said softly.

"No. I was between life and death. But I had a great talk with someone. He was nice, didn't even get mad when I yelled at him. He said we could live with him and his wife when we passed on."

"Who was this?" Inuyasha asked, concern twisting his face. She smiled up at him softly.

"Your dad." 


End file.
